mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mouretsu Pirates
Mouretsu Pirates (モーレツパイレーツ, Mōretsu Pairētsu), also known as Bodacious Space Pirates and Mouretsu Space Pirates (モーレツ宇宙海賊, Mōretsu Uchū Kaizoku), is a 26 episode anime series, adapted from the Miniskirt Pirates light novel series by Yūichi Sasamoto, directed by Tatsuo Satō and produced by Satelight. It aired between January 8th 2012 and June 30th 2012. A movie, Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace, was released on February 22nd 2014. Plot Mouretsu Pirates is set in the far future and follows the story of Marika Kato, a high school student on the planet Sea of the Morning Star who learns that her recently deceased father was a space pirate operating under a Letter of Marque and as his direct descendant, she is the only one who can take his place as captain of the pirate ship Bentenmaru which she decides to do. Media Anime :See also: List of Mouretsu Pirates Episodes The 26 episode anime adaption was produced by Satelight and directed by Tatsuo Sato. It began airing on January 8th 2012 on Tokyo MX, MBS and TVK, being simulcast by Crunchyroll. The anime has been licensed for distribution in North America by Sentai Filmworks. MVM Films have licensed the series for distribution in the United Kingdom in 2013. Music :See also: List of Mouretsu Pirates Original Soundtracks Three original soundtracks for the series have been released. Audio Drama :See also: List of Mouretsu Pirates Audio Dramas Audio dramas have been released together with the three original soundtracks. An additional audio drama has also been released at Comiket 82. Film :See also: Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace A film adaption was announced after the final episode aired. Initially scheduled for a Winter 2014 release Starchild, Mouretsu Pirates, Movie section, it was announced to be expected to be released in February 2014. In December 2013, information regarding the movie's plot and title, Abyss of Hyperspace, was released together with a trailer. Further information was also released on the movie's official site and blog. The film was released on February 22nd 2014. Other Media Several artbooks and a design archive have been released for the series. Staff *Director & Series Organization: Tatsuo Satō *Original Story Publication: Asahi Novels "Miniskirt Pirates" **Written by: Yuichi Sasamoto **Illustrated by: Noriyuki Matsumoto *Original Character Conception: Akiman *Anime Character Designs & Executive Animation Director: Hiroshi Takeuchi *Mechanical Designs: Shoji Kawamori, Naohiro Washio, Kenji Teraoka, Masahisa Suzuki, Shinichi Miyazaki *Prop design: Miki Yoshikawa *Art Director: Sei Itō *Art Setting: Masahiro Sato, Thomas Romain, Yann Le Gall, Brunet Stanislas *Director of Photography: Yujiro Yamane *Editing: Kentarō Tsubone *Sound Director: Jin Aketagawa *Sound Effects: Naoto Yamatani *Music: Elements Garden, Noriyasu Agematsu, Junpei Fujita, Hitoshi Fujima *Music Production: StarChild Records *Producers: Rie Shimai, Kenjirō Kawahito *Animation Producer: Fumio Kaneko *Animation Production: Satelight *Production: Mouretsu Pirates Production Committee *Presented by: Project Mo-Retsu Distribution Broadcasting Television *Tokyo MX *MBS *TVK *BS11 *AT-X *Kids Station Online *Nico Nico Seiga Home Releases Trivia *The series is sometimes referred to by the abbreviation, MoPai (モーパイ). *''Mouretsu Pirates'' won the 2013 Seiun Award (Nebula Award) for Best Dramatic Presentation.2013 The 44th Nebula Award External Links *Starchild (Official Website) (Japanese) *Starchild (Official Website) (English) *Wikipedia entry (Japanese) * (English) *Anime News Network entry References Category:Media